Finnick & Annie Mockingjay
by pkat369
Summary: A one shot about Annie's time with Finnick in District 13. Annie's P.O.V. Reviews Please! Also the song credits go to Gregory and the Hawks, and the song is called Boats & Birds.


FINNICK & ANNIE

As I pull of my clothes and slip into the over-sized District 13 pajamas, I hear the door open. I don't even have to look to know who it is. "Finnick."  
"Hey, beautiful." he says it with that ring in his voice that I can never get enough of.  
I pull down the sheets of the bed. And before I can slide in, he has already come to my side of the bed; his arms around me, his fingers brushing through my thick, dark hair.  
"I don't think they know your clothing size." he says with a slight grin.  
"Nope, but these are comfy." I turn and stare into his gorgeous eyes. "And I have managed with bigger."  
And by saying this, I know I triggered a memory of his. By the look on his face, the way his grip on me tightened.  
"That's right," he leans down so his lips are at my ear. "When was that? Let's see...I only remember the basics...ah. We went night-swimming together, you were too tired to walk back to your house so you came to mine."  
"Only because you carried me there." I interrupt.  
"True, very true. But I know you liked that night just as much as I did." he makes a joyful face as he says,"And in the morning you had to hurry back, so I gave some of my clothes."  
By this point, he has leaned in so close that he is tickling my ear as his lips move. Then he scoops me up, and settles us in the bed in our usual position. Finnick spread on the bed, with me curled on top of him, and his arms encased around me.  
Then somewhere out of my jumbled thoughts I say,"Sing."  
"Only if you'll sing back to me," he says, he pecks the top of my head. "If you'll be my boat, I'll be your sea."  
"The depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity." I sing back. I find it strange that I can't remember half the things about my life, but I manage to remember the lyrics to a lullaby from District 4.  
"Ebbing and flowing, and pushed by a breeze." He voice is clear and soft. I could listen to it for hours if I wasn't so tired.  
"I live to make you free." I say softly, while trying to keep my heavy eyes open.  
"I live to make you free." he sings back in a whisper. "I love you."  
"I love you too, Finn."

I wake up shocked; First of all, because I'm not in my assigned room. Secondly, because Finnick isn't by my side anymore. I am in the hospital, alone. With about seven different tubes in my arms...What had happened?  
Then paranoid thoughts start whirling around my brain. What if I'm not in District 13 anymore, what if I never was, what if the Capitol attacked 13 and took back their prisoners, what if Snow is putting Finnick back in business.…My thoughts stop there.  
I see a nurse pass by, and it seems like she is the only employee in this room at the moment. Good.  
I begin pulling out the tubes on my arms. I hear footsteps behind the main door of this wing, and then guards speaking. I yank out the last three aggressively, and move myself over to the side of the hospital bed. I steady myself onto my feet then, I run.  
I don't know where, but somewhere, anywhere; Wherever Finnick may be at this moment.  
I make it out of the very extensive hospital after about four minutes. I can't help but wonder why it is so big...  
Wait Annie! Focus. You are looking for Finnick, and you are going to find him. No matter the cost.  
"Ms. Cresta! Ms. Cresta, please follow me. You need to return immediately! Please! Ms. Cresta, Wait!" The nurse hurries after me, but she is so far behind I know she can't make it to me.  
Then she presses a little button on her uniform, and tells it,"We have a runaway patient...Yes...The condition?...Ah," she says as she finally passes my hospital bed, which apparently happens to be labeled with my 'condition', as if... "Mentally disoriented...Name? Annie Cresta...Yes, thank you." And just before she let's go of the button she adds,"Hurry, she runs like a muttation. She has already cleared the hospital."  
This incident makes me start to hurry. I straighten out everything in my mind, while sprinting as if my life is on the line. (Which it probably is…)  
True: My name is Annie Cresta. I am 19 years old, almost 20. I won the 70th Hunger Games, I hid. I love Finnick Odair. And he loves me more than anything. District 13 is real, though I may not be in it.  
False: Finnick belongs to President Snow. All victors and tributes do. I can trust the Capitol. I can trust these people.  
I whip myself out of my thoughts, when I realize that at the approaching door stands two,armed guards. I take recognition for my speed, I am practically flying at them.  
Then I remember the move I used at the Cornucopia in my games. As soon as the cannon fired, I froze. Watching other tributes run and die around me. I was brought back to my attention when 3's boy started coming at me with a dagger, so much for an ally. I began to sprint, as I am now. Then I realized the other careers had already grouped up, and they expected me to join them. Two massive career boys stood in front of me, as two guards do now. I actually started running faster, then I placed my foot on one of their knees, and leaped. Straight over their heads. That move is the one that made the other tributes actually notice me.  
It worked that time, so I decide to try it again. I run faster. Instead of his knee, my foot lands on his gun. But nevertheless, I launch myself over them, make a clean landing, and I don't dare to stop for even a moment.  
As I hurry forward I begin to yell,"Finnick! Finnick! Where are you? Finnick!" I recieve no reply. But I'm not giving up so I repeat myself,"Finnick! Where are you? Finnick... Finnick!" I hesitate at the last moment, because I hear the guards running after me. And they are a lot faster than the nurse.  
They catch up quickly. After about a minute they are already swarming around me. Three at the next door, two following close behind me on either side, and about four behind them. All of them moving at rapid paces. Panicked, I attempt to use my move once more, but this time I'm not as lucky.  
When I try to place my foot on the center guard's knee, he easily deflects it with his gun. Sending me to floor, injured by the gun's impact and terrified of what lies ahead.  
The two guards who were behind me are now at my sides, harshly pulling me up to my feet. The four guards behind them are close by too. And I conclude, there is no way I can get myself out of here.  
I desperately try to pry myself free, but I am exhausted. As a last effort, I scream at the top of my lungs,"FINNICK!" Only this time, I hear a response.  
One of the doors lining the hallway bursts open.  
"Annie! I'm here! Annie!" He runs toward the guards, shoving them aside, trying to get to me. He looks dreadful: his shirt is missing, his golden hair is tangled, his body is glistening with sweat, not to mention the wild look of desire in his eyes.  
"Finn-" I manage to get out before I feel a stabbing pain in my arm. I see one of the guards tackle Finnick. Then my whole world goes black.

I begin to open my eyes, and take in my surroundings. I am back in the hospital, with double the amount of tubes in my arms. Then the same nurse approaches me, and I tense up.  
"Good afternoon, Ms. Cresta. How are you?"  
"Fine." I reply, making no eye contact.  
"Alright. Well, are are you hungry at all?"  
"No."  
"Okay, well one of the doctors will come and see you in a minute." It's obvious she is irritated by my resistance as she leaves.  
I sit on the hospital bed in the cold, crisp air. It feels dangerous, everything about this place does. If only I knew where I was…  
"Annie, that's a pretty name. Hello, Annie. How are you?"  
It's the doctor, and I study her, taking in every detail. She's quite pretty. She has blonde hair gently pulled back, and beautiful blue eyes. They remind me of the sea, how it shimmers in the right sunlight.  
"I'm fine."  
"When did you eat last?"  
"I don't know."  
"Do you have an aching feeling here?" She gestures to my stomach.  
"Yes." I say, a bit frightened that she knows that.  
"You should eat something, you will feel better. Trust me, my youngest daughter used to have that pain all the time."  
For some reason that echos in head,'My youngest daughter used to have that pain all the time.' Then my mind registers this information.  
"Why was she hungry so often?" I ask a little too innocently.  
"We didn't have much food back in 12. But we are full and happy here in 13."  
So we are in 13, thoughts fill my brain.  
"Annie? Ms. Cresta?" the doctor tries to get to my attention back. I must have drifted into my little world again.  
"I'm sorry." I apologize.  
"It's alright, dear."  
A nurse walks in with a platter of food. The doctor accepts it, then the nurse swiftly leaves. "Here you are." she sets it in front of me.  
I stare at the food; A glass of milk, hot grain and old fish all mashed up in a stew, of sorts. It looks revolting, but I'm starving. I dig in.  
She tells me about her two daughters, her life back in 12, and I actually come to like her. She is simple, and she means well. Exactly what I need.  
"So, Annie. Where are you from?" she asks kindly.  
"District 4." I answer in between gulps of milk.  
"Nice, I have always wanted to visit there. Is it as beautiful as it sounds?"  
"Yes." I reply smiling, remembering home.  
Then I have one of those weird moments when two words click together, and they lead you to a new thought. District 4. Beautiful. Finnick.  
"Where is Finnick?" I ask very quickly.  
"I'm sorry, what was that?"  
"I asked where Finnick was."  
"Oh, I'm not sure. Is Finnick your brother?"  
Is Finnick my brother? That is the stupidest question I have ever been asked! We look nothing alike! Then I remind myself, she doesn't know any better. She knows neither of us.  
"No, he is my-" then I realize I don't really have a title for him. He isn't my boyfriend, we are much farther than that. We aren't engaged or married, so he isn't fiancé or husband. What is he? "He is my…Finnick. He's my Finnick. I guess."  
"Your Finnick?"  
"Yeah, I guess so. That's all I can think of."  
"Finnick…" she repeats to herself. "Do you mean Finnick Odair?"  
She does know him. Wait, everyone in Panem does. "Yes! Yes, that's him. Where is he?"  
"I'm not sure, but I bet I can find him for you. Keep eating, I'll be right back."  
I glance down at the tray of food, only a quarter of the food gone. I must eat really slow, I think to myself. Once more I remind myself to focus. Finnick will be with you soon, Annie. Finnick will be with you soon, Annie. Finnick will be with you…

"Special Delivery?" he says bright and playfully.  
I nod, and begin to unhook all of the tubes on my arms again. Until he stops me.  
"Hold on there, let's keep those in." He ambles over to my hospital bed, and begins to stick them back in place. "Alright?"  
"Fine. But why do I need these, Finnick? I feel fine."  
"I don't know, but I am going to check when you are getting out…officially."  
Oh, so he does remember the little incident from yesterday...I nod in agreement.  
"I'll be right back." he kisses the top of my head then waltzes out.  
I can't help but think to myself, how much better Finnick looks this morning. He seems more alive, more well. Which is ironic because this place is so dreary.

"Morning, beautiful." I wake up with Finnick, glowing and gorgeous as usual, hovering up above me. I notice I am still in the hospital.  
"Good Morning, Finn." I say as I yawn and stretch.  
"Well come on, we have to go get your schedule for today. "  
"I have a schedule? But I thought-"  
"-That you didn't get one since you're a patient, me too. But I talked it over with Boggs and like twenty other people...but anyways, you have one now."  
"Thank you for getting it for me."  
"I'd do anything for you, Annie. You know that."  
"I do," I say with a grin. "I am ready to get out of here. Let's go."  
On the way out, I see Dr. Everdeen with another patient. "Wait here, Finn." I trot over to her and tap her on the shoulder, she turns.  
"Ms. Cresta, good to see you out and about. Are you leaving?" I nod. "Alright then," She glances at my hospital gown. "Do you want to change your clothes?"  
I finally notice my outfit and reply,"Oh, yes please."  
She walks over to a large closet, and pulls out a bundle of clothes. "Here you are," she hands them to me. Before I walk off, I turn back around to face Dr. Everdeen. And then I hug her, to say thank you for all she has done for me.  
Then I stroll back to Finnick, he places an arm around me, and uses the other to carry my clothes.  
"I can carry that you know." I announce.  
"I know," he kisses the top of my head. "That doesn't mean I'm going to let you." he smirks.  
We stop by the women's lavatory, the one right next to the massive cafeteria, so I can change. Once I'm inside one of the stalls, I look at the clothes. The bundle ended up to contain: a pair of black pants, a white tank top, a pair of laced-up black boots, an oversized black shrug, and a hairband. I situate my outfit, pull back my thick hair, and sigh. This outfit couldn't be any duller. The only hint of color comes from my sea-green eyes.  
"Stunning, right?" I say sarcastically as I leave the lavatory.  
"Absolutely," Finnick replies. Which, again, is ironic because he can make even District 13 clothes look spectacular. "Come here, let's go see what we have for breakfast this morning."  
We stroll down the hall together. Finnick's arm is wrapped around me, keeping me safe.

Once we have our lukewarm trays of hot grain and mashed brussel sprouts, we turn to find some seats. I watch Finnick as he studies the tables and their populations. Denying some, considering others. Then he finds one that he likes.  
"Hey Katniss," he greets as he sits down.  
"Morning Finnick, Annie," she replies. "How are you guys?"  
"We are fantastic, right beautiful?"  
I nod in agreement. And Finnick couldn't be any more correct, I feel absolutely wonderful in this moment. I have Finnick, and he has me. And that's all that matters.


End file.
